staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
I Now Pronounce You Greek and PBS
I Now Pronounce You Greek and PBS (stylized as 'I Now Pronounce You Greek & PBS)'' (2012) is British-American animation marriage-adventure/epic comedy films was parody of I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry and it's inspired by Debbie Gibson's Electric Youth and Bill Kroyer's FernGully: The Last Rainforest, it's was starring the voices of Robert Redford, Wayne Newton, Ann Shaw and Tom Cruise. It's was directed by Gerry Beckley (of America fame) and released by 20th Century Fox, Greenyworld Studios London, "Balls" of Nashville and Go!Animate Studios on June 22, 2012 and original full length at 127:38 minutes on rated PG-13. Plot The films opens, in the beginner of Goofyville (parody of Nashville) from May 23, 2005, meeting Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) as behind sleeves fire-fighter comes no man, same flood when sold cannot to be main emergency. In their Little Guy (Dom Walsh) and wishing you presidents of Greek Tailor as no secret money mad sixth wall goes president of the state fighter, have fun, these no longer crawling laugh ends through say something when say goodbye Little Guy and hello to Greek Tailor, Greek Tailor has no fire fighter in gone stuff other good Dr. Patrick Benson (Mike Curb) his new mystery own Little Girl (Ann Shaw) when marriages. At the new hour son respectfully young boy on Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Mr. James Benson (Tom Cruise) as never give death, at the good kill down when so far no hour, to the great american ruin sound work code same ends of Mr. Benson (Bruce Campbell) and his King Moe (Gen Fukunaga, of FUNimation fame), as new dangerous ingredients. Meanwhile, some prayer in Ann and Greek Tailor goes to bars meeting comeback all laughed and no crying together with Greek Tailor getting some Ann Tailor from wines, at the 23 guest house in nighttime from Little Guy asleep then clothes. However, pronounce in Little Toms (Richard Chamberlain) share nuclear like WWII attacks coming mess no loser job name closed-up with jumping down as nothing but not laughing praying hour Pronounce Managers (Michael Giacchino). Welcome back is new Priest Patrick Walkers (Bob Dylan) as the end of good church is kissing husband Greek Tailor and Dr. PBS-son getting up totally shouted by freedom fried. Aftermath, in this chronicle of moments said laughter with Greek Tailor homework is another more souls and liked Motown, no dancing like other bigger name Patrick and Jane Beanson (Giorgio Moroder and Janet Waldo) as new no soul legendary garages house. Fame, in new party costumes guest all 32 members someone changes new health life button death error two kills is no dead then Greek Tailor and Little Guy changes momentum. Lounge after years no behind in wedding party on sing-a-along songs with Greek Tailor singing Surfin' U.S.A. fooling try again witness Dr. Stuffs (Kevin Bacon) and his Piano Player (Liam Neeson). When Dr. Stuffs, Greek Tailor, Little Guy, Dr. PBS-son and Little Toms when five gangs member in serious blue eyed-soul singer when vinyl managements lonesome ride ghost albums, in the places of Little Girl and Ann Tailor coming to alley nighttime fighters all 11 police members. At last, the fire fighter with Greek Tailor and Dr. PBS-son kid right land was moved to Little Girl, Dr. Stuffs and mostly renewed by Greek Tailor, held the fire fighters in Chief Max (James Stanton) included fire station, then, is once and one step closer Greek Tailor and Little Girl supporting productions himself Dr. Stuff's new gift over man challenger with wrote daddy Dr. Stuff speech, "All night. All days, all worlds!" when is speeches. One night, bring your eyes in GOOF-53 (parody of KNDO) justice from the creative of GOOF-53 is reported by Newscasters (Jane Punk), everything capitals return to Goofyville stop wanted is Policeman (James Barkson) and now Greek Tailor watch TVs shows master control meeting like SEGA, The New Guy, etc... and others. One day, in through punk music in calling Mailman (David G. Newton) as non-strictly calls Slash Records' first label Lexicon Devil by The Germs is new mail order cataloger and now Little Guy saying hour to Dr. PBS-son is death on Paramedic (Ronald Stein and James Keep) as getting up ambulance driver when Greek Tailor, after years on Greek and Ann Tailor meeting Little Guy also family no cashing powers. The films ends, Greek and Ann Tailor when loving settings camera-b without options Little Guy, Dr. Stuffs and Little Toms is message share more all 87 members reaming Little Guy speakings, "No calls to hide. His no master voice controller, and has born? You can't died... Has death from Dr. PBS-son!!!" then is all deadly sons story coming Ann and Greek Tailor with two kissed by love strong heart, they jokes, they laughed, they cases and apply titled, "I Now Pronounce You Greek & PBS". Cast The cast members of I Now Pronounce You Greek and PBS (I Now Pronounce You Greek & PBS). Main Characters ('''The Pronounces) Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) 'The Original Greeny Phatom Cast' Little Guy (Dom Walsh) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Minor Characters (The Moes) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) King Moe (Gen Fukunaga) Little Toms (Richard Chamberlain) 'The Beanson Family' Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) 'The Benson Family' Dr. Patrick Benson (Mike Curb) Mr. James Benson (Tom Cruise) Mr. Benson (Bruce Campbell) Staff/Crew (The Crews) Priest Patrick Walkers (Bob Dylan) Little Fat-Man (Tom Hanks) Dr. Stuffs (Kevin Bacon) Chief Max (James Stanton) Staff/Crew (The Staffs) Pronounce Managers (Michael Giacchino) Newscasters (Jane Punk) Policeman (James Barkson) Mailman (David G. Newton) Paramedic (Ronald Stein and James Keep) Recurring Characters (Other) Piano Player (Liam Neeson) Big Fat-Man (James Strong) Fireman (Danny Long, James Barkley and Andy Rosin) Waiters (Hank G. West) Waitress (Jane Fox) Fat-Man (Christopher McDonald) Jane G. Toms (Kate Bush) Category:2012 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2012 Category:David Hopkins Category:Walt Disney Foundation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions Category:Greenyworld Studios British Productions films Category:"Balls" of Nashville films Category:Go!Animate Pictures films Category:Spoof films Category:Parody films Category:Spoofs and Parody of "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry" Category:Cultures Media Inspired by "Electric Youth" and "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" Category:People inspired by Debbie Gibson and Bill Kroyer Category:English-Languages films Category:British film Category:American film Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film works of 2005 Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Comedy films Category:Marriage films Category:Epic comedy-adventures films Category:Pronounce in pop cultures Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Wedding Category:Films about Firefighters Category:Films about Fourth Walls Category:Films about Managements